Ring of Love
by Pame24
Summary: It's almost Edd and Eddy's anniversary. So Eddy is troubled by what he'll give to his lover.


Ring of Love

It was the day before Valentine's Day. After school, Eddy took a bus downtown to the local jewelry store, without his friends knowing. Tomorrow was Edd and his one year anniversary and he wanted to buy his boyfriend a nice gift. So he thought of buying a pair of matching rings to symbolize their love.  
>At the store he scouted the counter looking for a nice pair of rings. He didn't want some extravagant looking rings, he wanted a pair of rings that looked good and didn't attract much attention.<br>"May I help you young man?" the salesman asked.  
>"Uh, I'm looking for a gift"<br>"For your girlfriend?" the man asked.  
>"Yeah, something like that" Eddy chuckled.<br>"What kind of rings are you looking for?"  
>"Something subtle, not too dull not too flashy" Eddy said.<br>"I think I got what you're looking for" the man said and looked under the counter.  
>The man took out a pair of stainless steel rings. At first glance they looked simple, but taken a better look they were beautiful.<br>"They're perfect!" Eddy exclaimed. "Can I have them engraved?"  
>"Of course, for when do you want them?"<br>"By tomorrow, if possible" Eddy said.  
>"Hmm, I'll see what I can do" then said.<br>Eddy smiled; he couldn't wait to see Double D's face when he gave him the ring.  
>"What do you want the rings to say?"<br>"I just want one of them to be engraved" Eddy said. "I want one of the rings to say 'DD + Eddy Forever'"  
>"Classical" the man said.<br>"How much will it cost me?" Eddy asked.  
>"The rings cost $100 and the engraving will cost you $20"<br>$120? He didn't have that much! How was he going to pay for them?  
>"How much for one ring?" he asked, hoping for a better price.<br>"One ring will cost you $50" the man said. "And with the engraving it will amount to $70"  
>Still too much! What was he going to do? He really wanted to give Double D something nice on their anniversary. He didn't want to look like a jerk in front of his boyfriend. He had to do anything in his power to get that money.<br>"Deal" Eddy said.  
>"You've made a wise choice" the man said.<br>"I'll have the money here by tomorrow, so have that ring ready for me, ok?" Eddy said.  
>"Of course sir" the man said.<br>Having said that Eddy left the store and marched his way to the bus stop. With a worried look he looked back at the store.  
>"How in the world am I going to get the money?" he asked himself.<p>

When he got home, he received a scolding from his parents for being late. After that, Eddy went to his room. He collapsed on his bed and looked up at ceiling, trying to find a solution to his problem. How will he get $70 by tomorrow? He had some savings, but they only amount to $25, he still needed the other $45. Where could he get the rest? He could always ask his parents, but they'd start asking why he needed the money for and he wasn't up to give to them explanations.  
>"I need the money" he said and looked to the side.<br>His eyes locked on the stacks of records and they gave him an idea. He wouldn't have to resort to this if it wasn't important.

The next day, Ed and Edd went to school together without their short friend, who wasn't even home earlier that morning. Double D looked worried. Where could Eddy be?  
>"I wonder if he's ok" Edd said.<br>"Don't worry Double D, I'm sure he'll turn up soon"  
>"I hope you're right Ed"<br>They arrived at the school and went directly to their lockers. Edd left his bag inside his locker and took out his binder. On the cover was a picture of him and Eddy holding hands and smiling. It was from when they first started dating. _Eddy, where are you? Did you forget what day is today?_ Double D questioned in his head.  
>Kevin and Nazz passed by them holding hands and acting all lovey-dovey. It made him long for Eddy's presence even more. Where could his loving boyfriend be?<p>

Eddy went to the jewelry store after a quick visit to the music store. He sold his records in exchange for the money he needed. Because his records were all famous classics he got a very generous amount for them. He was sad to have sold his collection, but Double D meant a lot more to him that some dusty old records.  
>"Good afternoon, welcome to-ah the young man from yesterday!" the salesman exclaimed. "Have you got the money?"<br>"Do you have my ring?" Eddy asked smiling.  
>"It just arrived, you're lucky the engraver was free and could finish it by today" the man said. "That would be $70, would you like it wrapped?"<br>"Yes" Eddy said smiling.  
>Finally, he got the ring! It cost him his priced collection, but it was worth it. The man placed the ring in a heart shaped box and wrapped it in a silver-white ribbon. It looked perfect; he couldn't wait to give it to Edd.<br>After paying for the ring, he put it away inside his pocket and waited for the bus. While waiting, a lady passed by him with a cart of beautiful roses.  
>"Hey, lady" he called.<br>The lady looked at him and smiled.  
>"How much for a bouquet of roses?"<br>"$3"  
>He took out three bucks from his wallet and paid the lady. The lady wrapped the roses in a heart covered clear paper and gave it to him.<br>"Thanks"  
>The bus arrived and Eddy ran towards the bus. He went to the Cul-de-sac where his beloved was waiting for him.<br>He arrived home. As he walked towards his house, he bumped into Ed and Double D who were just arriving from school. Eddy hid the bouquet behind his back and smiled at them when they ran into each other.  
>"Eddy, where you been buddy?" Ed asked.<br>"I was...busy" he said.  
>"Doing what?" Ed asked.<br>"Yes, do tell?" Double asked with a slight tone of annoyance.  
>Why is he annoyed? Well he has his reasons. Missing Valentine's Day to do who knows what and worst missing their anniversary! That was enough to annoy anyone, even someone as mild-mannered as Double D.<br>"Sockhead, this is for you" Eddy said and showed him the bouquet.  
>Edd's eyes widen in surprised and all the anger he had went away. He took the bouquet in his hands and took a sniff at the roses. He blushed and smiled at Eddy. Eddy smiled back. Ed looked at his friends, even him, who's usually lost in his own world notice the pink atmosphere surrounding his chums. That was his signal to leave.<br>"I think I'll head home first, later guys" Ed left.  
>Ed was well aware of their friends' relationship. In fact he was happy they finally came to terms with their feelings and gave them his blessing.<br>Still under the pleasant pink atmosphere, Eddy and Double D looked at each other with loving eyes.  
>"I-I got something else for you" Eddy said and went through his pocket.<br>He found the little red box and started to take it out. He stared at it for a minute and then looked around. Eddy noticed the other kids from the cul-de-sac and quickly but away the box.  
>"Let's go to my room first" he said.<br>"Ok" Double D smiled.  
>They headed towards Eddy's house and went to his room through the backdoor. Edd sat down on Eddy's bed and notice something was missing in the room. It seemed somewhat cleaner. But he couldn't place his finger in what it was. Eddy sat beside Double D after putting the only record he kept into the record player. It was a slow song to set the mood. Eddy faced Double D and gently grabbed his hands. Without saying a word, Eddy took out the box from his pocket and put it in Edd's hands.<br>"Happy Anniversary Double D" Eddy said.  
>Double D opened the box and blush at the sight of the small ring inside.<br>"But how?" Edd asked.  
>"I sold my record collection" Eddy shrugged but smiled.<br>He took it out and Eddy helped him put it on, like he was asking for his hand in marriage.  
>"Read the inscription" Eddy suggested.<p>

Double read the ring's inscription which said: _DD + Eddy Forever_.

"Oh Eddy, it's beautiful"  
>"Glad you liked it" Eddy smiled and leaned to kiss him.<br>They joined in a sweet but quick kiss and then hugged.

"I feel bad for not giving you something" Edd said.  
>"Dummy, you don't have to give me anything" Eddy said. "Because you've already given me the best gift in the whole world"<br>"Really, what's that?" Edd asked expectant.

"Your heart" Eddy said and kissed him deeply.  
>Edd couldn't help to blush bright red as his boyfriend took his breath away. Eddy slowly pushed him to the bed and kept on kissing him. The roses scattered on the bed covering it with pedals. They spend the rest of their anniversary kissing and messing around in bed.<p> 


End file.
